


Gabriel's Fledgling

by KayleeArafinwiel



Series: On Earth As It Is In Heaven [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Gabriel is a protective big brother, Gen, Uriel and Zachariah get what they deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleeArafinwiel/pseuds/KayleeArafinwiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is very fond of his smallest brother. He's protective of all the fledgling angels, of course - but he can't deny Castiel is his favorite. So when he sees how Castiel is being treated by two of his other younger brothers, his wrath has no bounds. Never mess with an Archangel... (Expansion of a scene related in AfricanDaisy's "You're Not Invincible").</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel's Fledgling

_GABRIEL!!!!_

 

The fledgling’s scream was so loud in the Archangel’s mind that Heaven itself seemed to tremble under his feet. The ire it raised in him certainly helped to further the illusion, if illusion it was. In a rush of golden wings, Gabriel had flown to his small brother’s rescue, and scooped the fledgling up mid-tumble. His wrath was great to find a fledgling, _any_ fledgling, mid-freefall from the edge of Heaven, but _this_ fledgling in particular made his immortal heart clench. As the little one clung to his feathers, Gabriel swept over to the nearest cloud and settled, holding him tightly.

 

_There, there, Little Brother. Calm down, I have you. No more falling. You are quite safe with me. Calm down and tell me what happened._

 

_T-they m-made me…N-no…can’t, I can’t tell, they said n-no…_

 

But the images had flashed through Gabriel’s mind before the tiny Castiel could control them; he was too young and inexperienced to reliably hide such information, especially from an Archangel. At the images he gleaned from Castiel, Gabriel’s wrath surged through him again, though he forced himself to leash it. He must not frighten Castiel. Not now, not ever, unless and until the situation would ever require it.

 

When Castiel had calmed, Gabriel took the fledgling straight to Father, settling the little angel in their Father’s arms. _Zachariah and Uriel,_ he whispered. _They threw Castiel over the edge._ Castiel snuggled into Father’s embrace and Father gave Gabriel permission to see to his younger brothers. The Archangel found Zachariah and Uriel in a remote part of Heaven, laughing together over their ‘joke’, and hidden from most of the other angels.

 

They weren’t powerful enough to hide from _Gabriel,_ who appeared in all his glory before them, making the younger angels cower.

 

 _You threw Castiel out of Heaven!_ His enraged scream shook the walls of Heaven so hard that even the other Archangels took notice.

 

 _It was just a joke,_ Zachariah dared to respond. _You tease Castiel about the same thing yourself, with all due respect, Elder Brother._

 

 _I would never do it, and he knows it, _Gabriel responded curtly. _How long has this been going on? Is this the first time? Do not dare to lie to me!_

 

Shuddering under Gabriel’s furious regard, the young angels admitted they had done it before, and Uriel even dared to say he would do it again, a response which caused Gabriel to throw him against the wall, crumpled into a heap.

 

 _Care to try me, Zachariah?_ Gabriel demanded.

 

 

Zachariah responded in the negative, though anger radiated from him.  _You smote Uriel!_

 

 _He will recover,_ Gabriel replied dismissively. _You both threw a fledgling out of Heaven!  _So saying, he smote Zachariah with his power, and he collapsed next to Uriel. When the two had recovered enough, they struggled to sit up and leaned back against the wall, cowering from Gabriel’s fury.

 

 _I’m telling Father,_ Uriel scowled.

 

 _Father probably already knows,_ Zachariah said to Uriel, noticing the scornful expression Gabriel wore.

 

_Of course Father knows, and He gave me the right to punish you. If you ever want to lead your own garrison, Zachariah, you will do penance for this first. And you, Uriel – Castiel will be your leader someday. You cannot gainsay Father’s Will in this. I ought to expel the both of you from Heaven right now – Father told me I could – but I will give you both one more chance. One. Hurt Castiel, or any fledgling, ever again and you will wish I had banished you, for what will happen will be far, far worse._

 

 

In a rush of golden wings, Gabriel left the two alone to rejoin Father, and check on his favored fledgling.


End file.
